


More Than Friends

by CrocodilePatronus (crocodileinterior)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/CrocodilePatronus
Summary: alternate ending to the last scene of the s3 Christmas special. based on this gifset and the comments on it. http://camaelczarka.tumblr.com/post/55943170776/
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Kudos: 15





	More Than Friends

Jimmy knew he’d already stumbled over half a dozen words while reading the newspaper but Thomas hadn’t seemed to notice. He was just looking at him from the bed as if Jimmy was reading him Shakespeare and he’d never heard poetry before. When really it was just a dull article about the state of the economy. Jimmy was stealing glimpses over the edge of the paper at the other man and subsequently kept losing his place on the page. He felt badly for Thomas- his injuries looked painful. But in other ways he looked… well, **_good_** , actually…

 _His hair’s long when it’s not slicked back_ … Jimmy thought. He’d noticed at the fair as well in the tug-of-war. Mr.Barrow’s hair had fallen out of it’s usual place then too.

He’d seen Thomas in just an under shirt before- the last time he remembered being the night Thomas had kissed him. But he hadn’t really given himself an opportunity that night to really ** _see_** Thomas in his undershirt. _Strong arms_ , he noted- trying to take all these details of Thomas’s appearance that he couldn’t seem to avoid looking at as mere observations but he felt a strange flutter in his chest.

Thomas himself couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Unfortunately it had been a long time since he could remember being this happy. But it didn’t matter- whatever had happened was in the past because nothing could bring him more joy than having Jimmy sitting beside him. Well a few things could bring him more joy, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head. If friendship was the most he could hope for then he’d gladly take it.

Jimmy sighed in the middle of the sentence he was reading and abruptly folded the newspaper.

“I’ve made a terrible mistake.” he said grimly.

The smile was gone off Thomas’s face as quickly as it had come and he felt the heavy weight on his chest he’d been feeling for the last year return with renewed pain. He wondered vaguely if there would ever be a time in his life where he could feel happy for more than ten minutes at a time without something going wrong. It made sense, he thought to himself, that no matter what he did Jimmy would feel too uncomfortable to want to be around him. He couldn’t blame him after what he’d done. It had been too much to ask for even his friendship it seemed.

Jimmy stood up, tossing the newspaper to the ground and began walking towards the door while Thomas felt his heart breaking all over again but instead of walking out, Jimmy closed the door. Then retrieved the chair he’d been sitting in and propped it up under the doorknob to lock it.

“Uh…” Thomas said, confused more than hurt now.

Jimmy walked back over and in a very business-like manner, got onto the bed and straddled Thomas’s waist.

“Jimmy?”

The footman leaned forward and pressed his lips against Thomas’s, his arms wrapping around Thomas’s back and squeezing him close.

For several moments it was pure euphoria- all he could feel in the world was Jimmy’s lips and then Jimmy’s _tongue_ against his mouth and the sensation of his heart on the edge of bursting. But soon he started to feel pain in his ribs where Jimmy was holding him too tightly and he made a muffled sound against the other man’s mouth. Jimmy pulled away instantly, looking as shocked as Thomas felt.

“Sorry. I…” Jimmy swallowed, flustered, running a hand through his own hair thoughtlessly and mussing his usually perfect coif.

“No, it’s just my injuries.” Thomas assured him quickly. “D-don’t stop.”

“Oh. Er.. Right, then.”

Jimmy leaned forward once more, kissing Thomas deeply on the mouth but this time his hands wandered across his shoulders lightly. His tongue ran over Thomas’s teeth as he ghosted his fingertips down his chest, then paused, his thumbs rubbing slow but purposeful circles around Thomas’s nipples making the under butler arch his back rather painfully into the touch.

Jimmy pushed Thomas back against the pillows and ground his hips against his.

“God-” Thomas mumbled out against Jimmy’s mouth. His lips were as soft as they’d looked all those times Thomas had allowed himself to stare at them.

But when Jimmy’s hands started to push up the bottom of his shirt he grabbed him by the wrist.

“What?” Jimmy asked breathlessly.

“You shouldn’t… I’m all bruised.”

Jimmy half smiled. “I’m sure I’ve seen worse, Mr.Barrow.”

“No, I just- I don’t want the first time you see me to be like… this.” he said, not letting go of his wrist. Jimmy placed a tender kiss by his temple- above where there was a large cut.

“Alright.” he conceded, moving his hands up to run through Thomas’s hair, smoothing it back from his face. “But I wouldn’t mind.”

Jimmy kissed every scrape on Thomas’s face gently so his lips barely touched them and then ran his tongue along the cut splitting his lip. Thomas closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sensation.

“I was wrong before.” Jimmy said, caressing the side of Thomas’s face. “I can give you what you want.”

He brought his other hand down between Thomas’s legs, cupping his crotch and rubbing it through the thin fabric of his pajama pants.

“Nnngh…” Thomas made a muffled keening sound.

“Isn’t this what you want?” Jimmy whispered, pressing his lips to Thomas’s again to silence him. Jimmy met Thomas’s hips with his own, rubbing slowly so their cocks were against eachother through the fabric. He could feel Thomas getting hard underneath him.

“Tell me.” Jimmy pulled away, looking in his eyes.

“I want you.” he responded out of breath. Jimmy smirked and then nodded.

“Right you are, Mr.Barrow.” he said, moving lower onto the bed and pulling down the waistband to the other’s pajama pants, freeing his erection.

In one fluid movement Jimmy swirled his tongue around the head of Thomas’s penis and then took it in it’s entirety into his mouth.

“Ah! J-Jimmy…!” Thomas tried not to cry out too loudly, back arching against the bed once more at the sudden albeit pleasant feeling of Jimmy’s tongue lapping across his length.

Jimmy made a lewd moaning sound sending vibrations around Thomas’s cock that made him hiss and curl his hands into fists against the bedsheets. It had been too long since he’d had another man’s mouth on him and he was already feeling dizzy with ecstacy from the sensation. He couldn’t keep himself from squirming and catching his breath even though everytime he did it shot a sharp pain through his sides from his broken ribs. _Definitely worth it_ , he thought. Even if it set his recovery back a week it would still be worth it.

Too soon he found himself on the edge of release, using every fiber of self control he had to keep from bucking his hips into the footmans’ mouth. His hand ran through Jimmy’s hair, curling his fingers in it at the back.

“Jimmy… Jimmy.. I’m going to…” he whimpered faintly, his eyes fluttering as his body surged with heat. Jimmy only took him deeper until he felt himself bumping the back of his throat and the sensation sent him over the edge.

From a simple, quick, blowjob it was one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had and he called out Jimmy’s name as he came before falling back against the bed, exhausted, panting, and sweating.

When the fuzzy feeling of bliss lessened, Jimmy was lying curled next to him on the tiny bed, running his tongue over his own lips. He was smiling quite smugly as he reached over and tucked a lock of Thomas’s hair away from his face.

“I’d like it if we could be _more_ than friends, Mr.Barrow.” he said.

Thomas felt a blush creeping to his cheeks but returned his smile.

“I think I could manage that.” 


End file.
